everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego Rueda
Diego Rueda is pretty cool, literally. He can freeze people with his bare hands! This element controlling Churi Kanay is perfecting his powers while figuring out how to survive as a teenager. And you thought you had it tough! Physical Appearance Diego has brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Diego is a loyal and trustworthy friend who loves using his Kanay powers to control the elements. Powers and Abilities *'Elemental Control'- He can control the natural elements **''Earth'' **''Air'' **''Fire'' **''Water'' *'Transformation'- He was turning into the sofa and Ursula Van Pelt about how Kanays are always transforming into things and getting stuck where they are not wanted. *'Portal Creation'- He discovers the ability to create portals in BF-Never. Relationships Maddie Van Pelt (girlfriend) Maddie and Diego are friends in Season 2. During the summertime Diego hung out with Maddie and tried to help gain her powers back. Most of the time Maddie doesn't remember Diego's name even though he took her to the Anime dance last year in Season 1. Diego has a very big crush on Maddie and now will do anything for her. Maddie even may like him back we don't know for sure though. Diego and Maddie went to the play together and then on a date. They almost kissed but Maddie's mom Ursula walked in and Diego hid behind the couch so she wouldn't see him. They kissed at the end of Season 2. Mac Davis (best friend) Mac and Diego seem to hang out a lot during Season 1. Mac also knows about Diego's powers and try's to help him with becoming a stronger Kanay. Unfortunately in Season 2 Mac supposedly moves and goes back home. Daniel Miller (friend) Daniel and Diego are good friends because Diego is always at his house (with Mac usually). They share notes and are on the same swim team together too. (The Sharks ) Miss Information (twin sister) They're brother and sister who seem to fight at certain times. Emma Alonso (friend) Emma and Diego are friends but don't really interact with each other that often. But in the season 1 finale, Diego and the Sharks help Emma keep her powers. Andi Cruz (friend/possible crush) Andi and Diego are shown to be good friends but there are little hints showing that they like each other. They also danced together at the 7 and stand close to each other sometimes. In the season 1 finale, at the end they were standing close together and seemed as if they were a couple. Coach Julio (good friend, coach, helper) Julio and Diego interact a lot. One beacause Diego is on the swim team. Second because Diego is a Kanay. Juilo helps Diego on trying to contain his powers but it spirals out of control like in the episode Beach Ball. In some of the episodes it shows Diego asking advice from Coach Julio or helping him control the elements. Sophie Johnson (friend) Katie Rice (friend) Jax Novoa (enemy) Trivia * Diego is on the Sharks Swim Team. * As said in his bio, he is the son of fire. * Diego has special powers. * He can control the elements. * He can control wind, ice and fire. * He hates studying. * He is a Churi kanay. * He is dating Maddie Van Pelt. * He is very sweet and kind. * He is portrayed by Tyler Alvarez Gallery References Which is your fav Kanay Power? Earth Air Fire Water Transformation Portal Creation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sharks Category:Every Witch Way Category:Male Characters Category:The Sharks Category:The Seven Category:Iridium High Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Males Category:Relationship Category:Romance Category:School Groups Category:Friendships